Rêves interdits
by Naelys82
Summary: C' est l' histoire d' une histoire ( logique ) mais c' est entre Malefoy et Granger. Y a quelques passages hérotiques mais c' est pas porno ! Voila c' est ma première fic !


C' était la septième année que Drago étudiait à Poudlard, il était rentré depuis un mois déjà. Aujourd' hui, il n' arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa potion ; tout comme la veille et l' avant-veille. Cette déconcentration était due au rêve qu' il faisait chaque nuit ; il était assis au bord du lac, dans la forêt, seul ( jusque là rien de bien grave, cela lui arrivait très souvent de se rendre au lac pour un petit bain de minuit ), puis il entendait des bruits de pas. A chaque fois, il ne se doutait pas de la personne qu' il allait voir, du coup il se levait, s' habillait en toute vitesse puis pointait sa baguette sur le fameux bruit. A chaque fois il voyait Hermione Granger ( qu' il avait toujours surnommé sang-de-bourbe ), mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Celle-ci lui disait alors :

" - Range ta baguette Malefoy ! elle ne nous servira pas pour ce qui va suivre !

- Qu' est-ce-qui va suivre ? demandait-il alors. "

Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle ne répondait jamais.

Lentement elle s' approchait de Malefoy, puis se déshabillait lentement et sans bruit. Elle l' incitait par gestes précis à faire la même chose, et il éxecutait, à chaque fois.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette fille qu' il avait toujours detesté le troublait énormément. Une fois nus, Hermione prenait Draco par la main et l' entraînait dans

l' eau fraîche. Quand ils n' avaient presque plus pied, Hermione prenait alors violemment Draco dans ses bras et l' embrassait langoureusement. Mais Draco ne la repoussait pas !!! Au contraire, il prenait du plaisir avec Hermione !

Il prenait donc son bain de minuit, enlacé avec Hermione. Mais chaque nuit, chaque rêve était de plus en plus intense et de plus en plus trouble. Il ne comprenait pas d' où les sentiments qu' il éprouvait pour Hermione pouvaient parvenir !

Je disais donc, chaque nuit était de plus en plus intense, trouble et elle avait l' air si réelle !! Au début il ne s' agissait que de caresses maladroites et de baisers passionés mais à chaque fois le désir grandissait et ils brûlaient les étapes chaque jour jusqu' au moment de passer à l' acte. Elle savait si bien si prendre avec lui !! Elle l' embobinait de façon étonnante et Draco n' arrivait jamais à se contrôler, il désirait et aimait toujours ne faire qu' un avec elle ! Il ne voulait plus lui balancer toutes ces choses méchantes qu' il lui avait dit depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Il l' aimait et il voulait que ce soit réciproque !

Revenons au cours de potion. Draco n' arrivait pas à se concentrer et Rogue s' en était bien aperçu, il éleva alors la voix pour dire :

" Granger, allez donc aider votre camarade Malefoy au lieu de vous vanter de vos résultats scolaires ! "

Hermione se leva, et jeta un regard noir à Draco. Comme si c' était de sa faute !

" - Quoi, et bien quoi ? cracha Hermione, tu ne trouves pas le moyen de mettre le prof dans ta poche aujourd' hui ?

- Ferme-la sale sang-de-bourbe ! répliqua-t' il. "

Il n' avait pas voulu dire ce qu' il avait dit, il voulait juste se défendre ! Elle qui le manipulait pourtant si bien dans ses rêves ! Jamais il ne lui aurait dit ça dans ceux-ci !

Hermione commença à sangloter lentement et lui cria au visage :

" - Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que les autres ? Tu n' es qu' un sale petit prétentieux ! Je te hais !!! Je te hais !

- Hermione ... je ... dit-il doucement. "

Mais elle était déjà loin, elle était partie en claquant la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle.

Draco s' en voulait à mort, il ne voulait pas s' embrouiller avec elle. Au contraire, il s' en voulait énormément car c' était la première fois qu' il ressentait de tels sentiments pour une fille. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et il savait très bien qu' il n' y avait pas que le sexe qui l' attirait chez elle et c' était la première fois que cela se produisait.

Il avait déjà séduit et couché avec plusieurs filles de Poudlard ou d' autres écoles ( Fleur Delacour, Pansy Parkinson, et d' autres filles ) mais il n' avait jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose d' aussi fort pour Hermione avec qui il ne s' entendait vraiment pas !

Les cours terminés, il essaya de retrouver Hermione et commença sa recherche par la bibliothèque où il était sur de la trouver car le professeur Flitwick avait donné une recherche à faire. Il avait raison, mais elle était accompagnée de Ron et Harry et ne voulait pas s' exprimer devant eux. Il executa un sortilège de repousse et les deux garçons partirent aussitôt en disant à la jeune fille qu' ils devaient aller s' entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Hermione râla et quand Ron et Harry furent partis, Draco s' avança.

" - Dis, Granger, je m' excuse pour tout-à-l' heure je voulais pas te traîter de sang-de-bourbe ! déballa-t' il à toute vitesse.

- Je te laisserai pas copier sur moi Malefoy alors arrête de me faire de la lèche ! s' énerva-t' elle.

- Je t' assure que ces pas pour tes devoirs que je viens ! chuchota-t' il.

- Et c' est pourquoi alors ? demanda-t' elle intriguée.

- Rejoins-moi ce soir au lac à minuit et tu verras, dit-il en partant. "

Il bâcla ses devoirs et ne mangea presque rien au dîner. Il ne riait même pas quand Goyle enfonça un gamin de première année dans le fessier ( mdr ) de la dinde. Il sortit de table et jeta un coup d' oeil à Hermione. Celle-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention et il traça sa route jusqu' à sa chambre.

Arrivé au dortoir, il prit une douche, se parfuma, enfila un blue-jean et un tee-shirt blanc, il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière comme à son habitude et se remit à étudier mais il n' arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il espérait que ce rendez-vous allait bien se passer.

A minuit moins le quart, il se rendit au lac. Il voulait que cela se passe comme dans ses rêves sauf que là, c' est lui qui mènerait la danse. Il arriva a minuit et quart mais Hermione n' était toujours pas là. Il se déshabilla et piqua une tête quand il entendit un bruit. Il se rhabilla en cinq-cinq grâce à un sort puis pointa sa baguette magique vers ... ( ATTENTION SUSPENSE !! ) ... Hermione !

Il remarqua avec satisfaction que la jeune fille s' était pomponnée pour le rejoindre, il devait donc ne pas la laisser indiffèrente. Elle portait un jean taille-basse, et

( ATTENTION !! ) moulant avec un joli débardeur blanc transparent, et ( ATTENTION !!! ) décolleté ! Elle s' était maquillée et avait lissé ses cheveux ( notez que d' habitude on dirait de la paille ! ).

" - Range ta baguette Draco, elle ne vas pas nous servir pour la suite ! lança-t' elle.

- Hermione !! Attend ! Je voudrais te dire que ... répondit-il.

- Attendre quoi ? On peut d' assoir et discuter non ? coupa-t' elle. "

Il était déçu, son excitation était retombée. Il s' assit alors à côté de Hermione et regarda le ciel. Il se rapprocha doucement d' elle. Quand il fut collée à elle. Il lui prit la main, elle ne la retira pas, au contraire, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et dit alors :

" - Tous ses rêves, c' est moi qui te les ai transmis. Je voulais que tu comprennes que je des sentiments pour toi !

- Hermione, je sais pas quoi penser de ça mais tu ne me laisses pas indiffèrent ! ria-t' il.

- Est-ce-que .. enfin ce que tu as rêvé t' as plu ? questionna-t' elle.

- C' était super ! Dommage que ce n' était qu 'un rêve ! chuchota-t' il. "

Hermione le fit alors doucement glisser sur le côté de façon à ce qu' il soit allongé par terre. Elle l' embrassa doucement pour commencer puis passionément par la suite.

Il se laissait faire et répondait à ses baisers en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il lui enleva son débardeur maladroitement et elle lui arracha presque son tee-shirt. Il continuèrent ainsi de façon à être complétement nus tous les deux. Draco contemplait la jeune fille. La lune éclairait son visage et sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment belle. Rien à voir avec Fleur ou Pansy. IL continuait à l' embrasser et à faire courir ses doigts sur son corps dénudé. Puis ils s' arrêterent brusquement. Draco chuchota alors :

" Tu es sûre de vouloir aller plus loin ? "

Pour toute réponse elle s' allongea à côté de lui et lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main et l' attira vers elle. Elle chuchota alors à son oreille :

" Je n' en suis pas sûre, j' en suis certaine ! "

Il s' éxecuta alors en s' attardant sur les préliminaires et en continuant de l' embrasser. Les gémissements de la jeune fille laissaient entendre son désir et l' impatience de ne faire qu' un avec lui. Il ne se fit pas attendre. En quelques secondes, il était entré en elle. Ils ne faisaient plus qu' un. Ils gémissaient tous les deux.

Après leurs ébats, ils continuèrent de s' embrasser puis Draco lança à Hermione :

" - Ca te dirait de recommencer ?

- Il n' y a pa de problème ! C' est quand tu veux ! répondit-elle en l' embrassant langoureusement. "

Malheureusement, ils durent se rhabiller et rentrer mais ils passèrent encore une heure dans les bras l' un de l' autre avant de se quitter. Leur relation resterait secrète mais c' est tellement plus beau ainsi non ?

Voila ma fic !!! C' est la première !! Je reconnais que la fin n' est pas super sinon si les propos tenus dans le passage où ils passent à l' acte vous choque, sachez que j' essais de faire passer l' émotion et rien d' autre !! Allez faites péter ma boîte à mail !! BizOooOXXxxxxXL

PS : Je vous balance bientôt le prochain chapitre !!!!


End file.
